Untouchable Scarlet
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: HIATUS.Rei kon is the lead singer for the new band 'Untochable Scarlet',along with Max,Tala and Hiro as their manager. One day they Rei meets kai a novelist. Both of them shared a past together, will they be able to survive the present to have a future to
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope you like this fic, this is going to be my second ongoing fic. It's yaoi so if you aren't comfortable with it, I suggest that you don't read this. Anyway the pairing is either going to be kai/rei with hints of rei/takao and rei/hiro.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade though I wish I did.

Chapter 1 

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," A long blue haired whined, annoyingly. He had blue jeans and a black T-shirt on along with a baseball cap.

"What do you want, Takao?" The other boy, who happened to be Kai, snapped back. Kai had blue two-toned hair along with a pair of beautiful scarlet eyes. His warm colored eyes held an iciness within them that could be detected by anyone. Everything about him screamed "Stay away from me", from his looks to his personality. And many heeded that warning except Takao, who had been Kai's best friend since forever. What was most ironic was that Kai was a romance novelist, considering his cold personality. He was one of the best-seller novelists of Japan.

"You have to come to the concert with me," Takao begged his cold-hearted friend.

"No"

"But I had to go through hell to get these 2 tickets from Hiro," he whimpered. Hiro was Takao's older brother, who was one of the best manager to many famous bands but he never stayed with a band for too long unless he liked them, which was nearly impossible.

"Absolutely not. Remember the last concert I went to, all the girls glomped me when they found out I was Kai Hiwatri." Kai shuddered mentally.

"But-"

"A no is a no Takao"

"Kai, Please"

Kai sighed in defeat. He wasn't going get any peace if he didn't say yes to the other boy.

"Whose manager is Hiro now?"

"Oh it's a new band called Untouchable Scarlet," Takao explained happily.

"Oh"

"I think my brother has taken a liking to the lead singer"

Now Kai was interested and it wasn't easy to get Kai interested. But it was even harder for Hiro to get impressed by someone new easily. Kai had gotten to know Hiro through Takao and they had become sort of friends.

"Is he perfect or something because it's hard to get your brother to like someone," Kai grumbled.

"Same goes for you, ice block. But let me tell you I heard the guy is drop dead gorgeous." Takao said rather dreamily.

"Why, What's he like?" Kai probed rather curiously.

"You're being curious aren't you, Kai-chan?" Takao teased, knowing he had hit a sour spot by that nickname.

"Forget I asked." Kai growled annoyed by the younger boy because of the stupid nickname he called him by. He absolutely hated that name. There was only one person allowed calling him that but unfortunately that person disappeared 4 years ago.

"So when is this so-called concert starting?"

"Does that mean you are going?"

"Unfortunately yes since you won't stop annoying the hell out of me."

"Well, actually the concert starts in two hours and well I was hoping we could leave in a few minutes 'cause I've to meet Hiro." Takao explained nervously hoping that Kai wouldn't get mad because of the short notice.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kai exclaimed angrily.

"Um, well, you see…" he stuttered in fear, Kai was so scary when he was mad. Actually come to think about it Kai was always scary but he was even scarier when he was pissed.

"Stuff it. I'm gonna go get ready you should too." The older blunette sighed tiredly. Takao could be such a handful all the time.

After a few minutes both of them were seated in Kai's Mercedes. Kai in driver's seat and Takao in the passenger's seat. The older boy was wearing a black silk button down shirt, leaving the first 2 buttons open giving a good view of his well built torso. He was also wearing loose black pants along with two silver chains around his neck. One of the chains had a tiger pendant and the other had the kanji for light. On the other hand Takao was wearing a scarlet red tank top along with loose black jeans. Unlike Kai, Takao was only one chain around his neck that happened to be gold with a dragon pendant.

The two blunettes finally arrived at the building where they were supposed to meet Hiro. They entered the multi-story building to find that Hiro was waiting at the reception desk along with two other boys, looking extremely annoyed. Both of the boys walked up to Hiro.

"Takao," Hiro's voice strangely calm, meaning he wasn't a very happy camper.

"Y-Yeah H-hiro." Takao stuttered nervously. Why did he feel like Hiro was about to kill him? Maybe it was because they were half an hour late.

"We've been waiting for half an hour and you know whose fault it is?" Hiro twitched. You could tell he was about to blow up.

"It's all Kai's fault, he was the one who didn't want to come. I begged and I begged and I begged and I begged…" A chibified-Takao went on and on until finally Kai had enough and stepped in sensing Hiro's killing intent.

"Hiro I apologize for coming late but that fat pig over there that happens to be your brother decided he needed to stuff his face before we left." Kai explained gruffly. He hated apologizing to people.

"It's ok, I guess. Since we are waiting for Rei anyway. Why don't I introduce you to the members of the band." Hiro sighed.

"Hi, I'm Max, the synthesizer. Nice to meet you both." A blonde boy about 20 grinned at the two blunette while shaking their hands. He had bright baby blue eyes that seemed to be filled with mirth. He was wearing a white loose tank top that hung slightly off one of shoulders giving a view of his delicate pale skin, along with blue pants. He had an air of innocence around him unlike the red head beside him.

"Hello, I'm Tala, the guitarist." The redhead introduced. His introduction was short, simple and right to the point. He had two thin bangs coming onto his face. What was enchanting about him was his eyes. They were a shade of aquamarine blue that shone brightly against his ivory skin. His attire consisted of a red fishnet tank top that highlighted his lean muscular figure along with a pair of low black pants that hung loosely around his hips exposing a slight portion of his pale abdomen. Tala was extremely good-looking, any sane man or women had to admit that but whom Kai really wanted to meet was the third member of the band the one known as Rei.

"Hey Hiro, Where is the last member?" Kai finally asked, trying really hard not to let his curiosity show. Before Hiro could answer him a soft, deep, husky voice answered for him. Somehow the voice sounded very familiar, very familiar indeed.

"Right in front of you. It's a pleasure to meet you Kai Hiwatri. I'm Rei Kon but I think you already know that don't you Kai-chan?" A boy with long raven hair answered with a smirk upon his handsome face as he watched Kai's eyes widen in pure shock.

Kai couldn't believe it the handsome young man standing before his very eyes used to be

His RIVAL

His BESTFRIEND

His EVERYTHING

CHAPTER 1 END 

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and please review.


	2. Memories

A/N: Go ahead, u guys can kill me for not updating. I'm a lazy ass but don't worry I will finish this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Someone asked me that how can Rei be Kai's rival and bestfriend at the same time, just keep reading and you would understand. You know how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is that's how Rei and Kai's are except their rivalry isn't as intense and their friendship is much closer.

Chapter 2

"Rei" Kai whispered. What was the raven-haired boy doing here? Suddenly Kai felt himself boil with anger directed towards Rei. Rei hadn't called him, visited him or made any sort of contact with him during the past 4 years. And now he was standing in front of him expecting a warm welcome, well he was in for a surprise. He claimed before he left that Kai was his best friend and that he would never forget him but aren't friends supposed to keep in contact. That liar. But no matter how angry he was right now, he knew that he was happy to see the handsome boy again. He heard Takao ask Rei something.

"Rei, Dude, Is that really you?" Takao asked disbelievingly, looking at the handsome raven-haired boy standing in front him.

"The one and only," That was all Takao needed before he charged himself at Rei. Rei not ready for the impact was knocked from his feet and on to the ground with Takao sprawled on top of him. Rei groaned in pain.

"Takao, Can't Breathe. Suffocating." Rei managed to say from lack of oxygen.

Takao immediately let go of him as he realized that he was practically choking his friend that was currently underneath him. He got up and helped Rei to his feet.

"Damn. Warn me before you try to do that again, will ya." Rei said good-naturedly, gently massaging the nape of his neck.

"Sorry. But I was so happy to see you again, that I sort of lost control of myself, I guess." Takao smiled sheepishly. He couldn't believe that Rei was back. Back to him and Kai.

"That's why I wanted you guys to meet me here early." Hiro said.

"You are telling me that you knew all along that Rei was here and you never told me." Takao glared at Hiro accusingly.

"Of course but I wanted it to be surprise."

Tala looked at Kai closely to see that the blunette's expression filled with a mixture of anger, and surprise. The guy didn't look too happy to see Rei. Maybe they had a fight but what he could gather from his conversations with Rei it seemed that Kai and Rei were really close though Kai was a bit of an ice block. Speaking of Rei, the look in his eyes was one of hurt and sadness even though he had a smile on his face. It was probably because of Kai's cold reaction towards him. He really hated it when Rei was sad and hurt. And right about now he really hated Kai. His chain of thoughts was broken when Takao questioned Kai.

"Hey Kai you know you could be a little more warmer towards Rei since we haven't seen him like in four years." Takao glared at Kai. In his opinion Kai was being a total ass right now.

"Shove it Takao." Kai snapped back. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Rei had been gone for four years and had returned now. He himself was a constant reminder of that fact every single moment for the past 4 years since the day Rei left. He faintly heard Rei say that it was all right.

Rei, Takao and him had been best friends since grade school. Takao was the troublemaker of the trio, while Kai was the quiet cold-hearted bastard and Rei was another story. He was the balance of the trio, making sure that both him and Takao didn't get in any trouble while being the perfect student, getting chased by fan girls, co-captain of the basketball team and captain of the martial arts team. That's where the rivalry bit kicked in, Kai was the captain of the Basketball team and Rei the co-captain. But they were equal in talent. Sometimes Rei won and sometimes he did but none of them gave up without trying to out do each other. You could say Rei was closer to Kai more than anyone, even Takao. Kai had loved Rei but had never told him in the fear of losing Rei. But Kai had still lost him. He remembered that day so clearly when Rei had told his news. And for the first time he had displayed his emotions so openly.

**Flashback**

A bluenette boy was standing against the gym wall watching Rei practice his martial arts. He always liked watching Rei practice his martial arts; there was something hypnotic about his movements. But it seemed that something was bothering Rei today because his usually graceful movements were rash and angry. He watched beads of sweat roll down Rei's cheek as his eyes took a frustrating look within them.

"I think that's enough today, you don't seem to be concentrating." Kai commanded.

" I guess you are right." Rei complied annoyed by his lack of concentration. _How can I concentrate Kai, when I may never be able to see you again?_ Rei thought bitterly. He couldn't imagine his life without Kai and Takao but it seemed that fate was against him. He went inside the changing room and changed into his normal clothes. He went outside to see Kai waiting by the Gym door. They quickly left the high school building in silence and went to their usual spot in the park. Both of them sat next to each other on the bench. Rei decided to break the silence that had enveloped them.

" I need to tell you something." Rei said quietly.

" Go on."

"We are moving back to china." He told Kai.

"Stop kidding around Rei." Kai snapped. He refused to believe that Rei was leaving. He was far too important to him.

"I'm not kidding, it's true." Rei exclaimed haughtily standing up to face Kai.

"Why?" This was all he could ask. There was no reason for Rei to move. His parents had great jobs and a good home but than why else.

"My parents were ordered by my grandfather to come back to China since he is dying and wants them to inherit all his properties and everything. He wants us to permanently settle in China." Rei explained bitterly.

"Why can't you stay here, aren't you old enough?" Kai growled.

"Believe me I asked my parent's but they absolutely won't hear me." He cried out in despair.

"…"

"Kai are you okay?" he asked worriedly as Kai stood his eyes covered by his wild bangs.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Kai had pulled him in his embrace. His strong arms wrapped around rei's figure and his face buried in Rei's silky hair. Rei's eyes widened but he quickly recovered from hisshock and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

"No, I'm not okay because bI don't ever want you to leave me." Kai whispered in Rei's sensitive ear, his voice wavering slightly. Rei felt his body racked with sobs knowing the fact he wouldn't be able to fulfil Kai's wish no matter how much he wanted to. He had never cried in his life but knowing that he would have to live without Takao and especially Kai, he couldn't help but cry.

The two boys held each other as if there was no tomorrow, trying to console each other but niether succeeding. In their case it was true, there wasn't going to be a tomorrow because they won't have each other.

**Flashback End**

Chapter End.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know Kai was ooc in the flashback but I didn't know how he should act so I just wrote whatever I felt okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep reviewing because it really boosts up my spirit.


	3. chap3

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time but please forgive. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

A yawned escaped Rei's lips as he got out of bed. He grabbed clean cloths from his closet and went to the washroom to take a shower. His mind wondered back to last night as the warm water hit his body. Maybe he had expected too much from Kai but still a warm welcome would have been nice. After the concert had ended the fans had decided to hound Kai, himself, Tala and Max for autograph. Somehow the fans had found out that the young handsome writer Kai Hiwatri was here as well. Though it was fun to see Kai's expression of absolute horror when the fans grabbed him from here and there, but it hadn't changed the fact that Kai had completely ignored him, he hadn't said a single word to him except for "goodnight". It had hurt when Kai had completely ignored him like that but he still couldn't understand why. Maybe Kai hated him. Just because of that he hadn't been able to sleep at all last night save for the two-hour sleep he got before he woke up right now.

Rei made his way to kitchen, his hair open since it was wet from the shower. Hiro had rented an apartment for the four of them since they were going to stay in Japan. It was close to Takao and Kai's apartment. He saw Hiro sitting on the kitchen table sipping his coffee. Hiro looked at him smiling and greeted him.

"Hey Rei, you are up early today." Hiro said still smiling. Rei was so cute in the morning.

"Hey yourself, I couldn't sleep a wink last night." Rei pouted as Hiro handed a cup of coffee to him.

"Thinking of Kai's behaviour towards you." Hiro questioned knowing full well that was the case.

"How did you know that I was wake because of that."

" It doesn't take a scientist to figure out that Kai was acting cold towards you, well colder than usual that is."

"Hiro, why do you think he was acting that way? I thought he was happy to see me, well at least I was. But I guess the feeling wasn't mutual. When I heard I was going to see Kai again, believe me I was downright ecstatic. Maybe I'm being selfish to think that we could have same kind of relationship we had before. After all 4 years is a long time." Rei spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" You shouldn't think that way just yet. Maybe you should talk to him alone to clear whatever misunderstanding you guys have because I don't think Kai would act this way without a reason. After all Kai is a man of reason and you are really important to him."

" I guess you are right." Rei agreed, though he wasn't sure about the part about him being close to Kai. He might have been important to him when they were 18 but he really wasn't sure right now. He didn't voice his opinion but instead chose to remain quiet. After a moment of thought he decided that Hiro was right. He did need to talk to Kai alone and that's exactly what he was going to do today.

"Thanks, Hiro." He thanked Hiro sincerely. That's what he loved about Hiro. Whenever he had doubt or trouble with something, Hiro was always there to help him and get him on the right track.

"For what?" Hiro looked quizzically at amber-eyed companion.

"For telling me what to do. Well, I better get going if I have to set things right with Kai." With a quick kiss on Hiro's cheek, he left through the door and headed towards Kai and Takao's apartment building. Unknown to him he had left a very dazed Hiro behind gaping at the door, his coffee long forgotten. He slowly brought his hand on the spot where Rei had pecked him. A few minutes later, Tala entered the kitchen. He looked strangely at Hiro whose mouth was slightly open and his hand was on his cheek. To Tala, Hiro appeared to be in shock.

"Hiro, Are you okay? You look like someone just slapped you." Aquamarine eyes peered curiously at the blue haired boy. It was funny to Hiro with that expression on his face.

"Rei, just kissed me on the cheek." Hiro replied somewhat dazed. Tala chuckled as he realised what this was about.

"Oh, that's what you're so surprised about. Don't worry about it, Rei does that when he's excited or when someone just solved his problem for him. It's a strange habit but it suits him. I was like that too when he first pecked me on the cheek but I eventually realised that that's how Rei was."

"I have known Rei for six years and that's the first time he is done that to me."

"What can I say? Rei is unpredictable."

"Guess you are right." Hiro said rubbing the back of his head. He would never be able to understand Rei.

Rei checked the time as he stood in front of Kai and Takao's apartment. It was 10:00 right now, so they were probably awake right now. He hesitantly knocked on the apartment's door. The door opened and he found himself enveloped in a hug from Takao. Takao let go him as he realized that they were still at the front door. He invited him in and looped his arm around Rei's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I didn't know you missed me that much Rei. To actually come to see me first thing in the morning or is it someone else." Takao smirked at Rei knowingly.

"Shut up, you big oaf." Rei was glad to see that Takao hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey, I don't look like an oaf."

"Sure fooled me."

"I'll get you back later. Anyway, Kai's room is right down the hall to the left."

"Thanks, Takao."

"Anything for my Rei-chan." Takao said, hoping to annoy the amber-eyed boy. Though it was true, he would do anything for Rei.

"You still love annoying me don't you, especially by calling me by that nickname."

"Of course, that's my job."

"Right."

Rei went down the hall and stood in front of Kai's room. He knocked on it.

"Takao, How many times do I have to tell you? I have a deadline to finish by tomorrow, so stop annoying me." A deep voiced yelled form behind the door.

"Kai, It's me Rei." Rei said quietly, slowly opening the door to Kai's room.

Kai's eyes widened as he saw the gorgeous boy standing in front of him. His face determined and serious. Kai slowly calmed himself down.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rei?" That was the only thing that escaped Kai's lips.

Chapter 3 end.

A/N: Keep reading to find out what happens in the next chapter. Somehow this chapter turned out to be very crappy. I'm hoping to make the next on better. Please keep reviewing.


	4. Rejection

A/N: I know u guys wanna kill me because I haven't updated in such a long time but I was soo lost on what to write. I hope this chapter can make up for my lateness.

Chapter 4: Rejection

"Kai, we need to talk." Rei's voice held determination and seriousness. He was going to find out why Kai was ignoring him whether he liked it or not.

"There is nothing to talk about." Kai snapped coldly.

"Yes, there is and you know it as well as I do." Rei said fiercely.

"And, pray tell what's that." Kai's tone heavy with sarcasm. He didn't realize he could act so well. If he ever got out of the writing business, he'd probably end up in the show biz.

"Damn it. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way? Yesterday night you completely ignored me. You didn't say a word to me save for the 'goodnight' that was barely even heard. And now you're acting like you want nothing to do with me. You know it would help if you told what I did wrong to receive this kind of cold treatment from you." Rei exploded, his tone holding great annoyance.

" Are you done yet?"

"Yeah."

"First of all why should I even have a reason to talk with you last night? Its not like there was anything important to talk about. And second you are right, I don't want anything to do with you." Kai said impassively. _Rei I'm so sorry, you didn't do anything wrong but this is for your own good. This is the only way that you can be safe. At least if you don't get close me, you'll be out of dangers way. I'd rather have you hate me, than get hurt. _Kai thought.

"Oh, this is rich. You are asking me why you should even have a reason to talk to me. Oh, I don't know, maybe because we've been best friends for more than 8 years." Rei let out a bark of laughter, than answered sarcastically. When Kai didn't say anything, Rei continued with his answer.

"And what the hell do you mean about not wanting anything to do with me? Are you nuts?"

"No but I wouldn't too sure about you." Kai said smirking.

"So now I'm the crazy one. Last time I checked you were the one trying to break all ties with me." Rei said angrily.

"Trying to get rid of someone because they are annoying doesn't make me crazy."

"What? Are you trying to tell me that all those years we spent together meant nothing to you, that I was just an annoyance all along." Rei yelled enraged. This wasn't the Kai he knew. Kai might have been distant but he never acted like this. Or maybe he had never actually known the real Kai. No, that couldn't be right. Damn it. May be he shouldn't have come to talk to Kai because this was just screwing his head.

"Now you're catching up, Kitten." Kai said in a low sexy drawl.

That was the last straw. Rei had reached his breaking point. How dare he call him by that name after saying so much crap to him. With lightening fast speed Rei went towards Kai, he grabbing him by the collar and punched him in the stomach. Kai doubled over in pain. He hadn't expected Rei to punch him and he had definitely gotten stronger from the last time he saw him.

"Don't ever call me that again." Rei hissed dangerously into Kai's ear. His eyes were narrowed into slits. Kai not the kind of person to let someone else be in control, grabbed both of Rei's wrists.

"Let go of me." Kai threatened, wincing slightly from the pain. Rei did as he was told but the dangerous look in his eyes didn't change.

"Now if we are done talk, I suggest you leave and stop wasting anymore of my time." Kai said coldly.

"I see. I'm sorry for wasting your time and being annoying for all those years." Rei spat bitterly. So this was it, he wouldn't be part of Kai's life anymore nor kai in his life.

Rei dashed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He saw Takao waiting for him inside the living room.

"Hey, How did it go?" Takao asked grinning not noticing the angry and hurt look on Rei's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rei muttered darkly. He wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible.

"What's wrong?" Takao asked instantly worried.

"I'll tell you later, I've other things to take care of right now."

_Like my sanity and my heart._ Rei added mentally. Not giving Takao the chance to tell him to wait, Rei bolted out of the the apartment and down the stairs.

Takao slammed open Kai's door and stalked in. Whatever was wrong with Rei, he was sure Kai had something to do with it.

"Kai, What the hell did you say to Rei?"

"It none of your business."

"Well, I make it my business when my best friend gets hurt because of you."

"I told him to get out of my life because he was annoying. Happy now." Kai retorted coldly while on the inside he was about to break down. He couldn't believe he had actually told Rei to leave him alone but this was the only way

that he wouldn't be in danger.

"How could you? He was your best friend, probably even more than that." Takao yelled.

"Do you think I wanted to tell him that? He was the most precious thing to me but if I hadn't he would have gotten more hurt than he was now." Kai yelled back.

"That's where you are wrong. Nothing can compare to the hurt that you feel after getting rejected by someone you truly love." Takao whispered sadly.

Chapter End

A/N: Kai and Rei were soo OOC in this chapter. I bet you didn't expect kai to be so mean and what did he mean by not wanting Rei to get hurt? To find out read the next chapter.

I'm going to sleep now. Bye bye.


End file.
